The KidVegeta Anthology
Hello there. My name's KidVegeta, and this is a master-collection of my Dragon Ball fanon stories. The below links will not only show every one of my stories, but will include my thoughts on each of them: ranging from conceptualization, writing process, trivia, and even ideas on the quality of each fan fiction. My earliest completed story is at the top of the index, and my most recently completed story at the bottom. The very last section contains a short(ish) postword of final thoughts on all of my stories. Stories without commentary yet Stories which have not been analyzed yet have an asterisk (*) under their names in the below drop-down list. *#62 Starfall *#63 Crushing Blue *#64 Black Dawn *#65 The Great Sushi-Eating Competition *#76 Final Thoughts Stories from #68 to #73 have yet to be written/completed, and thus commentary will not be available until they are. The order in which unfinished stories are displayed is a speculative assessment by me as to the order I expect to finish them in. That order is liable to change at any moment. Of course, if the story is finished sooner, it will be bumped up as the next available story. Index of Stories 1: Were It So Easy 2: Ground Up 3: So Lonely At The Top 4: Dragon Ball Z: In Requiem 5: Sixth 6: Slaved 7: Womanhood 8: A Mother's Love 9: Derelict 10: Dragonball KC 11: The Redacted Scenes 12: Dragon Ball Z: Cold Vengeance 13: Spindlerun: The Tale of Yajirobe 14: The Anonymous Series 15: Speedball 16: Second-best 17: Strength 18: Separator 19: Skulk 20: Soup 21: Scelerat 22: Serial 23: Slick 24: Sovereign 25: Dragonball lies in the old hat 26: Ode to Dodoria 27: Bitterly Bothered Brother 28: KidVegeta's Theogony: From Silence to the Greater Kais‎‎ 29: Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten 30: Sink to the Bottom 31: Bluestreaker 32: Lionheart 33: From Magic to Monsters 34: Tyrant 35: Be a Man 36: Brave 37: Yellow 38: Sleep 39: Prideful Demons Black 40: The Watcher 41: The Perfect Lifeform 42: Ain't No Hero 43: Dragon Ball: The Great War 44: Glory 45: Monster 46: Burning Man 47: Bonetown Blues 48: Ergo Sum 49: Suicide Missionary 50: We'll Never Feel Bad Anymore 51: Before Creation Comes Destruction 52: Midnight City 53: A Soundless Dark 54: Scourge 55: The Ballad of Dango 56: Zarbon and Dodoria: A Love Story 57: Thank the Eastern Supreme Kai for Girls 58. A Shadow on the Wind 59. I'm a Candy Man 60. Down the Well-Worn Road 61. Cool Cat 62. Starfall* 63. Crushing Blue* 64. Black Dawn* 65. The Great Sushi-Eating Contest* 66. The Adventures of Beerus and Whis...IN SPACE!‎‎ 67. The Guacamole Boys Hit the Town‎‎ 68. Fin 69. Nowhere to Go* 70. Chasing Oblivion* 71: The History of the Decline and Fall of the Planet Trade Organization* 72: His Majesty's Pet* 73. Dragon Ball: Heart of the Dragon* 74: The Last Saiyan* 75: Community Roleplays 76: Deleted Stories 77: Final Thoughts* . Category:KidVegeta Category:Fan Fiction Category:Canon Respecting Category:Lists